Once Upon A Nightmare
by ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie
Summary: SwanQueen. Emma is out late one night, a car doesn't see her as it's speeding down the road. Will Regina help her get her memory back? M for language


_**A/N; Lets see if I get this right? (: Hope you enjoy, R&R? xXx ..AU.. Emma is still Henry's real mum, but theres no FTL or Fairy Tale Characters.. Emma will start calling people there character names at times.. No Curse..**_

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma yelled into the darkness & booted the tire of her car, it was pissing down rain, all she had was her white singlet-top & a pair of jeans on, she was only going to the diner for a coffee, an hour ago.

Her phone had died, her car had broken down, she shivered & got back into her broken down bug.

~Twenty-Minutes-Later~

Emma jumped out of her car & slammed the door as she saw headlights heading down the road she was on. She went to the middle of the road & flailed her arms, trying to get the drivers attention. But it was too late, the driver hit the breaks too late, Emma's body flew metres ahead. & everything went black for her.

* * *

Regina was driving home from Mr Golds & her phone dropped, she saw nothing in the road ahead so she reached down to grab it, taking her eyes off the road as her hand searched the floor infront of her, she didn't realise her foot hit accelerate the tiniest bit.

As she felt her phone, she picked it up. "No battery, great." She rolled her eyes & looked ahead, again, nothing on the road, she looked down & moved her hand over the floor again. 'uh-huh!' she smiled, grabbing the phones battery off the floor & looked at the phone in her lap, sliding the back off it, which she don't know how the battery got out, but the back of her phone stayed on. 'Mytery to me' she sighed & slid the battery into place, then looked up, slamming her breaks on as she saw the blonde in the middle of the road, flialing her arms rediculously. "Fuck!" She squeaked as the body tudded against the front of her car & flew forward, she started her phone up & called the hospital.

* * *

Emma woke up beeping. She went to reach over to turn off whatever the noise was, which she thought was her phones alarm to get up for work, but it hurt to move, she groaned & her eyes fluttered open. 'This isn't my room.' She thought & her eyes scanned the room.

"E-Emma? Dr Whale, she's awake." Mary Margaret called out.

Dr Whale rushed in & immediately checked Emma over. "Are you in any pain? What do you remember?"

"Yes you twat, I'm in pain" She groaned.

Mary Margaret gasped. "Emma."

Dr Whale chuckled. "It's quite alright. I'll up the morphine" He did just that & left the room.

"H-Henry, he's not left here since he found out." Mary said.

"Who are you all & How long?"

"Three-" She started

"Days? Oh, that's not too bad. But who are you all?"

"-Months, What's the last thing you remember" Mary Margaret finished.

"Three Months!?" Emma squeaked.

"E-Emma?" Henry's voice came from the door. "Y-You're Awake!" He beamed & ran over, climbing onto the bed, hugging the blonde.

"Ow, & Yes." She said, forgetting the pain as she was shocked by the affection.

"_Miss Swan_" Came a voice from the door.

Emma's head turned quickly. "Who the fuck are you all?"

"Henry, let's leave Miss Swan to rest." Regina said, looking at the blonde.

"Oh, b-but.." Henry started.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL?" Emma shouted, scaring everyone in the room.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I was in a foster home, getting beaten. By the guy that was always drunk."

"Henry." Regina barked. "Now!" The boy's head snapped up to look at his mum.

"But Emma needs to remember, Mum, sh-she can't forget us." Henry said, sadly walking over to his mother as they walked out of the room.

"That's Henry & Regina, the mayor of this town. I'm Mary Margaret, we live together. Well, you've not been home lately, always going for a late night coffee, sleeping in that blasted bug of yours" Mary said.

"I need coffee." Emma said softly. "Now." She unhooked the IV from her arm & got up, ignoring the beeping of machines as she unhooked herself from everything.

"Emma, you need to rest, I'll go get it." Mary Margeret said, biting her lip.

"No!" The blonde snapped. "I need to get out of here before he finds me."

"How old are you?" Mary asked nervously.

"16." Emma rose an eyebrow.

"Oh Dear. You've lost so much memory. You're almost 33." Mary said, trying not to scare the girl.

"Great." Emma rolled her eyes, shifting her hair back, then pulling it to one side as she noticed she had no hair-tie. "I'm a hormone bomb, in a 29 year olds body." She stated sarcastically.

* * *

"Miss Swan?" Regina walked into the room with a cup of coffee & a frappe

"Regina, get out." Mary Margaret frowned.

"Miss Blanchard, give me a minute alone. Now!" Mary nodded & turned to Emma.

"I'll tell you the rest later." She smiled helplessly & got up, leaving the room.

Regina slid the door closed behind her & walked over to Emma holding out the tray. "I'm not sure which one you'd want. So I got two."

"Thanks." Emma smiled, sitting up slowly, her eyes trailed up the mayor's body slowly & then landed on the drinks. "Please sit, you're making me nervous."

Regina nodded & rested on the end of the bed.

Emma breathed in the scent, her eyes fluttering closed breifly. "Double Choc-Chip Frappe.. & a black coffee."

Regina looked at her surprised. "You know your coffee Sheriff Sw.. Emma."

"So I'm a sheriff?" Emma smiled. "Sweet. I think." Emma looked around & bit her lip then looked at the door & back at Regina. "C-Can you close the blinds, please." Emma took the drink's & sat them on the bedside table, watching Regina as she shut the shutters so no one could see into the room. As soon as the blinds were shut, Emma leaned into the bedside table & pulled out a joint, lighting it up.

"W-What are you doing?" Regina looked at her shocked.

"The pain meds are shit, & Apparently I haven't done this since I moved out of a foster home. & Since I'm not a cop in my mind, I really don't give a shit." Emma smirked.

Regina cleared her throat. "W-Were you going to drink both of them?" She nodded towards the coffee's.

"I could, but you can have one." Emma smiled sweetly & brought the joint to her lips, taking a long draw, she leaned back against the bed that was positioned to sit up.

"Thanks." Regina took the coffee cup & took a long drink. "Henry asked me to come see you, make sure you're okay, I was going to do it yesterday, but we were both sick.."

"It's fine, but damn, Mary's so peppy, I'm glad you came." Emma rolled her eyes & grabbed the frappe, sucking the drink up the straw. "Sorry if I say something wrong, but I feel a strong pull to you."

Regina rose an eyebrow & sat back on the end of the bed, as Emma flicked the finished joint out the window. Regina cleared her throat & chose to ignore it, then looked at Emma as she basically inhaled the frappe. It was finished in less then a minute. "A-A pull?" Regina asked, remembering that Emma asked a question.

"Oh damn, I was hoping you'd feel it too so we could fuck & get it over with." Emma mumbled.

"O-Oh, that kind of pull." Regina said softly.

"Well.. Yeah. But it's fine, really." Emma's phone began going off, ever since Mary Margaret bought in her charger, she regretted it. "Oh fucking hell. Who the hell keeps calling me?"

Regina reached over for the phone & smirked. "Mind if I-"

"Go for it, whatever the hell you want, seriously." Emma nodded.

"Ruby, Emma's very busy right now, you better have a damn good reason for interupting our bedroom time."

Emma's eyes went wide & she laughed, loudly. Ruby's loud nervous squeek was heard by Emma & that just fuelled her laughter.

"Miss Swan, do behave." Regina said.

The line clicked signalling Ruby hang up & she smirked, putting the phone down.

"Oh, God. It feel's like I haven't laughed in _Ages_, I .. Thank you." Emma smiled & chewed on the end of her straw nervously.

* * *

"Miss.. Emma, Sorry habit." Emma nodded with a smile, then motioned for Regina to continue. "I've been here for two hours, I think it's time I must be going home to Henry."

"Maybe you can bring him in one day, I promise I'll behave.. Well, I'll try, I never was one for following rules." Emma bit her lip.

Regina smiled & grabbed Emma's hand. "Emma, I'm so very sorry."

"What for?"

"It was me, I-I didn't see you standing in the middle of the road, m-my phone dropped And-" Regina started.

"Stop, please."

Regina stopped talking. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You've given me a chance to start over, no doubt I've fucked up a heap of times, Thank you." Emma reached out & rubbed Regina's arm comforting her. Emma's sleeve slid up, showing a cut upon her wrist, Regina's eye's widenend & pushed the sleeve up more.

"E-Emma." She let out breathlessly.

"Please, don't say anything." Emma begged, her eyes starting to water.

"If you tell no one I'm the reason your here, They already hate me, they don't need another reason to kill me."

"Deal." Emma nodded, sliding her sleeve down. "C-Can you stay a bit longer? Just a little bit?"

Regina nodded & put her arms around Emma. "Please don't hurt yourself again. Promise me. Call me if you need to talk, but please." Regina looked at Emma softly.

"I never saw your name in my phone." Emma said sadly.

Regina grabbed her own phone & called Emma's as Emma's phone started to ring, she hung up & grabbed the phone, looking at what Emma had for Regina's name on the phone & laughed. "Well, maybe if you changed my name off 'Goddess' It'd be easier to find my name."

Emma went wide-eyed & blushed. "I don't regret it, you are flawless, completely stunning."

Regina blushed lightly & smiled, kissing Emma's cheek. "Promise me."

"I'll do my best." Emma smiled. Neither women heard the door open, there eyes connected & they both felt a spark, they leaned forward to kiss, but Mary Margaret's peppy voice broke them of there thoughts.

"Emma, I bought you some food." Emma let out a low growl which cause Regina to smile. Regina leaned in & kissed Emma softly, the blonde slid her hand into Regina's hair, deepening the kiss.

Mary Margaret gasped a bit & turned away, giving the two women privacy.

"I'll bring Henry to see you tomorrow, after he's done with school, okay?" Regina said as a whisper against the blonde's lips.

Emma smiled & pecked the brunette's lips. "Just so you know, your names staying like that in my phone." Emma smirked & rubbed Regina's arm.

Regins smiled & kissed the blonde once more before standing & licking her lips. "See you tomorrow?"

"If I can kiss you again." Emma leaned up slowly.

Regina smiled & lightly kissed the blonde's cheek & whispered. "Not infront of Henry, I'm not ready for him to know yet."

Emma nodded. "Of course, I understand. See you tomorrow beautiful."

Regina went to the doorway & stopped, looking at Mary Margaret. "Mayor Mills, Please I don't know what your doing, but she think's she's a teenager, don't take advantage of that."

"Miss Blanchard, I suggest you keep your trap shut before I shut it permanently." Regina glared a the pixie-haired woman & walked out.

"Mary Margaret. Is there food? I'm Starving!" Emma called from the room.

* * *

"Emma!" Henry breamed as he ran into the room, diving into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hey.. Kid." Emma said nervously. "How was school?"

"It was great, one of the kids got in a fight with another & the teacher ended up a with a black eye be-"

"Henry.." Regina said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "H-How bout you go get something from the machine?" Regina handed him a few dollars & smiled slightly.

"O-oh, Okay!" He grinned, grabbed the money & ran from the room.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed, smiling nervously at Emma. "How was your day?"

Emma chuckled softly. "Boring, Of course. I need to get out of here. Hospital's so boring."

"How bout, I discharge you & you come stay with us for a while, you don't need a peppy teacher bothering you & worrying about you." Regina said smiling nervously.

"Sounds good." Emma started. "I really want to kiss you right now." Emma whispered. "But Henry's talking to Mary Margaret at the door."

"Henry!" Regina said, looking at the boy.

"Yeah Mum?" Henry said, walking into the room.

"How would you like if Emma stayed with us why she got better?"

"Really?" The boy grinned.

"If that's okay with both of you?" Emma smiled.

"YES!" Henry beamed & wrapped his arms around Emma.

Emma looked at Regina who smiled & nodded a 'thank you' & Emma smiled softly hugged Henry in return.

"So, how 'bout your mum goes & does the discharge papers & I'll pack my stuff. Or lack there of." Emma looked at Regina.

Regina nodded & grabbed Henry's hand. "Come on, we'll let Emma gather her things."

Henry nodded & smiled, walking out with Regina.

* * *

Walking into the Mayorial mansion, Emma looked around amazed & bit her lip. "Woah." She breathed out.

"Uh, oh, uhm. Henry, why don't you go do your homework, I'll get Miss Sw.. Emma set up in the guest room." Regina smiled.

Henry nodded & looked up at Regina."Can we have Apple Pie for desert mum?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I'll start making it soon, go get out of your uniform." Regina smiled & grabbed Emma's bag, following her son upstairs, they seperated at the top of the stairs. "Emma?" Regina called out.

Emma ran upstairs & to the room that Regina was stading in the doorway of. "Y-Yeah?"

"Guest room." Regina said, pushing the door open.

"Wow.. but, can I see yours?" Emma said softly, running her hand down Regina's arm.

Regina bit her lip & smiled, pulling Emma into the guest bedroom. "This is my house, so technically every room is mine."

"Well." Emma closed the door, kissing the brunette. "Maybe we can stay in this bed tonight. Or the one in your room."

"Emma." Regina smiled. "I think we should take this slow, I really like you."

"I really want you."

"Wow, you really are a teenager." Regina sighed & opened the door, walking downstairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Dear, acting angry with me won't work. I'll talk to you about this later." Regina walked down the hall & knocked on Henry's door.

"Come in." He yelled.

Regina opened the door & looked over at him. "What would you like for dinner?" She smiled.

"Pizza?"

"Alright, home made or take-out?"

"Home made, please."

Regina nodded & smiled.

"Oh, & Mum?" Regina looked over at him. "C-Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure Henry, bring it down to the kitchen so you can tell me what you want on your pizza also, okay?"

Henry smiled & gathered his books, following the brunette downstairs.

* * *

Emma was sitting outside looking up at the stars, thinking, when a blanket was draped around her shoulders. She turned around slightly & smiled nervously "Hey."

"Mind if I sit?" Regina asked.

"No, but here." Emma laid the blanket down. "The grass is damp. It was lightly raining when I came out."

"Oh, thank you, why didn't you stay inside if it was raining?"

"Thought I saw something in the garden, was just a lizard."

"Fair enough. Listen, Emma, I-I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why are you sorry? Really, you shouldn't be, it was a misunderstanding."

"How so?"

"Regina, I didn't mean anything about..sex" She lowered her voice.

"Right. Okay."

Emma let out a chuckle. "Guess it's been a while?"

"You're not wrong, but I just want you to get better. I really like you Emma."

"And I like you. But, why do I get the feeling that we fight alot?"

Regina looked down. "We did, On your 28th birthday, Henry ran away to find you-"

"Me? Why me? Does he like, know me from somewhere, or something?"

"I'm guessing Miss Blanchard didn't say anything about us." Regina took a deep breath. "Henry's your son, I adopted him at birth. He found out & ran away to find you. When he bought you back, I took you as a threat, thinking you were going to take him from me."

"Hey, he's a great kid, but I don't think I'd ever take him, he loves you, I can see it. I wish I had a good relationship with my parents Instead they just.." Emma sniffled & got up, running inside, going into the room she was given & curled up in the corner, her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs & body shaking sobs leaving her as her head rested on her knees.

Regina was surprised by the sudden departure, She slowly got up & grabbed the blanket, taking it inside she hung it over the back of a chair & took her heels off, quietly walking up the stairs to her room, she changed into her night clothes then went across the hall to Emma's room, pushing the door open, no lights were on, but she heard Emma's sobs & looked for the blonde. "E-Emma?"

"I-uh, I'm sorry." Emma whispered, sniffling

Regina followed the voice & knelt infront of Emma, gathering the blonde into her arms, trying to comfort her, Emma tried to resist at first, but gave in, crying against Regina's chest.

* * *

The crying stopped & Emma's breathing became even, Regina knew she fell asleep, but she didn't want to move the blonde, it was almost Four _am _they'd talked for a while, Regina was getting numb from sitting on the floor but she didn't want to move. Emma's phone started going off & she groaned. "No more daddy."

Regina looked at the sleeping woman shocked. Emma whimpered in her sleep then jolted upright, looking around, breathing quickly. "Hey, Emma, it's only me, relax."

"My ass is numb, c-can you stay with me tonight?"

Regina smiled & carefully stood, holding her hand out for Emma. "My room, it's more comfortable."

Emma nodded & stood, grabbing Regina's hand, allowing the brunette to lead her.

* * *

By the time Regina's alarm went off, she sighed & hit the off button & lokoed at Emma, curled up close to the edge of the bed, They fell asleep so close, Regina leaned over & kissed Emma's shoulder with a gentle smile, then got up & began getting ready for her day.

* * *

Around 8:30, Henry woke, coming downstairs. "Hey mum." He smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning Henry, sleep well?"

"I did." He smiled again & began to make his breakfast of toast & cereal.

"I have to go to the store, you be alright here? Emma's still asleep."

"Sure, I have a project to get started on for monday, thought as soon as I finished breakfast, I'd get started."

"Oh, fair enough."

* * *

Regina walked into her room to change so she could go shopping & she saw Emma curled up crying. "Emma? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I-I th-thought you left. I thought we did something .. And-And you left."

"Oh, Emma, No, I'd never leave you after doing something so... intimate."

"It's a game, life is, I'm just the most use fucked up piece on the board." Emma sniffled & got up. "I-I'll get out of your way."

Regina came over to her & kissed her. "I'm falling for you, I don't want you gone."

Emma was taken by surprise, she put her hands on Regina's waist & slowly began to kiss her.

Regina pulled Emma against her, deepening the kiss.

"Regina, I love you."

"I-I love you t-too."

"I'm guessing we both don't hear it much?"

"I know I don't." Regina said softly.

* * *

Emma wondered down to the kitchen after Regina left & looked around, she looked in the fridge & her stomach growled.

"Wow Emma, ever heard of food?"

"I, Well.. I think so."

"Come on, I'm in need of a break from my project, grab your phone & change, I'll take you to the diner." Henry smiled.

"Okay. Just a minute." Emma ran upstairs & got changed & grab her phone, texting Regina.

_'Henry said he's taking us to the diner, just so you know if you come home why we're gone.'_

_'Thanks for telling me, I'll be home later, xXX'_

Emma smiled & walked to Henry's room, looking at Henry. "Ready to go kid?"

Henry nodded & grabbed the house key he owned & money from his desk, walking downstairs with Emma & opened the door, jumping a bit when he saw Mary Margaret about to knock. "M-Miss Blanchard."

"Henry, I-I was wanting to talk to Emma." Mary Margaret smiled.

Henry shrugged, "We're going to the diner, why don't you join us?"

Emma sighed & started walking feeling like she needed the air.

They boy & the pixie-haired woman looked at eachother confused & started walking. "You know where your going?" Henry asked.

"I can smell coffee, I take it that's the way to go?"

Henry chuckled & nodded, walking beside her.

* * *

They walked into the diner & Henry looked at the women. "You's get a booth, I'll order, Miss Blanchard, would you like something?"

"No thank you Henry, but thank you." Mary Margaret sat in a booth by the window & Emma slid in across from her, leaning against the window, throwing her legs across the seat so no one could sit by her. "I was thinking, since you're living with Mayor Mills now, that I could bring some of your stuff over, if you want."

"Well, I dunno, What have I got?"

"Laptop, cash, wallet, bit of everything really."

"I'll come get it later, or yeah you can drop it off."

"I'll talk to Regina about it."

Henry sat beside Mary Margaret & Handed Emma a chocolate milkshake & sipped his own.

Granny sat a grilled cheese sandwich with fries & a bearclaw infront of Emma & a salad with fries infront of Henry then walked off.

"Emma!" Ruby ran over, embracing the blonde in a tight hug.

"Uh, hi? Who are you?"

"I-I'm Ruby.. Whale said you had amnesia, but, You can't forget me" Ruby pouted.

"She thinks she's 16, Ruby."

"Oh." She pouted more, using puppy eyes.

Emma rose an eyerbrow & frowned. "S-Sorry." She talked with a mouthful of fries "But I don't know you." Emma downed her drink & stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth then grabbed her phone out, texting Regina.

_'That Ruby chick is talking to me, what do I do? She wants me to remember her, but I know nothing.'_

A second later the bell above the diner door Emma looked up & a big smile spread across her face. "Regina! Over here!" Emma took her feet off the seat so Regina could sit.

Regina looked at Ruby who backed away & Regina sat by Emma who slid closer to the brunette. "I just got your text as I got out of the car."

"Good, I-I didn't know what else to do."

"Is something wrong?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, you're bothering me." Regina glared at the woman beside Henry.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth then closed it not knowing what to say.

"Mum, can I get another water?" Henry asked.

Regina nodded & smiled at him. "Can you get me a coffee also?"

Henry smiled & grabbed money from Regina's bag & walked over to the counter. Ruby slid into his sit beside Mary Margaret & rested her head on the older womans shoulder. "M&M, Can we go home now? l-like, right now?" Ruby pouted.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Emma smirked.

"N-No!" Mary Margaret said, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, & I'm black." Emma rolled her eyes, causing Regina to chuckle.

Emma put her hand on Regina's thigh & leaned back with a yawn.

"You can't be tired, you got 11 hours sleep." Regina looked at her.

"I feel like I just ran a marathon, without the sweat." Emma sighed & closed her eyes.

Regina put her hands on the table, leaning forward as Emma slid her hand further up Regina's thigh.

"So, Red, Pixie-freak." Regina looked at the women across from her, ignoring Emma's hand. "Shouldn't one of you's be working?"

"Granny said I'm on my break, which ends in a few minutes."

* * *

As Regina & Emma walked into the house after Henry already ran ahead, Emma sighed & closed the door, looking over at Regina. "I-I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Dear?" Regina rose an eyebrow & went into the kitchen, Emma trailing behind.

"I dunno, I just feel like I should be sorry, you said we used to fight alot, & I'm sorry for that." Emma sat at the kitchen bench, swiveling on a stool as she watched Regina start to cook.

"Don't be sorry, I guess it became a daily thing for us."

"I'm sorry for it. c-can I have a kiss?"

Regina smiled & walked over to Emma with a nod. "Of course you can." Emma stood, pulling Regina against her. "You don't need permission."

"I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you walk into the diner." Emma said, then connected there lips.

Regina smiled, running her fingers through Emma's hair gently as there tongues connected.

"Uh, wow." Henry said as he walked into the kitchen.

"H-Henry" Regina said as they broke apart quickly.

"Are you's together, c-cause That's actually cool, both my mums, not fighting & stuff, Anyway, mum.. I need help, I can't reach the paint"

"I'll get it, where is it?" Emma smiled weakly.

"Yes Henry, we're together & it's in the basement." Regina cleared her throat & grabbed a drink before turning back to dinner.

Emma & Henry walked down to the basement in silence, Henry walked over to the shelf it was on & Emma reached up, grabbing little tubs of paint for him.

"Hey, uh, kid?" Emma bit her lip.

"Hm?" He looked at her, opening the pain, pouring it into his jar then put the lid back on, lifting it back to Emma to put back up.

Emma reached the shelf & put the paint back. "Tell me something about myself?"

"Like what?"

"What am I like?"

"Well, I knew you & mum liked each other, you just, took it out on eachother with fighting & stuff."

"How old are you?"

"Almost 16."

"Sweet, Me too! Oh, wait." Emma sighed. "Damn, I'm sorry."

Henry laughed & flicked a bit of paint accidently hitting Emma. "oh, god I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Come on, you're mum'll probably be done with dinner."

Henry nodded & reached up, wiping the paint off Emma's nose & chuckled, running upstairs.

Emma smiled & ran after him, taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

"Thank's Mill's, dinner was amazing." Emma smiled & her phone started buzzing. "M-May I be excused?" Regina nodded, continuing to eat. Emma grabbed her phone off the table & answered it. "Hello?" She bit her lip, walking into the next room. "No, this isn't the sheriff." A frowned rolled upon her face & she rose an eyebrow. "Remy? W-Where do I know that name from?" Regina carried the empty plate into the kitchen, looking at Emma smiling. "Regina, Have I ever mentioned a Remy?"

"Swan, you've never mentioned your past life before you moved here, & talking to them won't help get your memory back. Would you like me to talk to them?" Regina said, rubbing Emma's arm.

Emma nodded & handed the phone over. "Please."

"Emma Swan's phone, may I ask who's speaking?" Regina asked in her 'Mayor/I'm Afraid Of Nothing' Voice.

"Remy Hadley? Well, Remy Hadley. Emma's been in an accident & she think's she's 16, if you'd like to come see her before we move, you'll have to get to Storybrooke, by friday." Regina said, hanging up the phone.

"We're moving?" Henry & Emma asked at the same time.

"No, but, if I say that, they won't stay in town long. Emma, would you like Apple pie?"

Emma licked her lips & nodded. "Y-Yes please."

"Me too mum?" Henry grinned.

"Oh, Henry, I Suppose." Regina let out a fake sigh & they all let out a slight laugh.

"So-" Emma jumped up & sat on the bench, watching Regina cut the pie. "-Oh, I forget what I was going to ask.. Oh Yeah-" Emma said, eating her pie as it was handed too her. "-Do you think I'll get my memory back soon?"

"I hope so" Regina & Henry smiled at the blonde.

"Me too, b-but I feel like, I like this life better then I did my last. I feel complete with you's." Emma let out a small moan on delight as the pie hit her tongue, burting flavour around her mouth.

Regina looked at Emma smiling, still happy at her reactions to the food.

"Emma, you're welcome to stay with us, as long as you want, hopefully longer." Regina kissed Emma's cheek.

"Do I have to call you both 'Mum'? Cause that'll confuse us all." Henry chuckled. "Oh, I'll call mum, mum & I'll call Emma, Maddy." Henry grinned.

"Why Maddy?" Emma rose an eyebrow.

"Cause, it's a mash of Mummy & Daddy & you're more the guy them mum is." Emma's jaw dropped & mock offended, then laughed.

"You raised a good kid, 'Gina." Emma grinned.

"What'd you call me?" Regina smiled at Emma, raising an eyebrow.

"I called you 'Gina, I-I'm sorry, I-uh, w-wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, I like it.. From you."

Emma beamed.

* * *

Emma was lounging around the house on Monday when there was a knock, Henry had school, Regina was at work, she sighed thinking it was Mary Margaret & got up with an eyeroll, she was comfortable. "Who is it?" Emma called out.

"It's Remy, Allison." Emma froze & grabbed her phone, texting Regina.

_'Remy's here, I don't know what do to.'_

_'It only took her two days to get here, I'll be there in a minute.'_

_'THANK YOU! You're a savior.'_

Emma opened the door & looked at Remy. "Who's Allison?"

"So it's true, you really have no idea who you are. How 'bout I remind you?" Remy stepped forward, placing a kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma rose an eyebrow & pushed her away. "Oi, you don't go around kissing complete strangers." Emma said, disgusted as she wiped her lips.

Regina's car pulled up & Emma ran out to her, spitting on the ground as she wiped her lips again. "Emma, don't spit, it's a filthy habit." Regina said, kissing Emma softly.

Emma pulled away & whispered. "R-Remy kissed me, I feel yucky."

Regina turned & glared at the young doctor. "Who do you think you are? Kissing My Girlfriend." Regina walked over, anger fueling her, Emma just watched, getting slightly scared & grabbed Regina's hand.

"She called me Allison, I-I think she has me confused with someone else babe."

"No, she called you Sheriff the other night, Remember."

"Then, why did she call me Allison?"

"How bout you let me explain?" Remy spoke up. "Your name was Allison, you changed it when you were a doctor."

"No, I hate that name, it sounds so boring." Emma frowned, holding Regina's hand.

"I'm not lying, you used it in Princeton, C-Cause you told me of your past & you said that you wanted to escape, so I got you fake ID's & everything."

"I'd never do something that stupid." Emma rolled her eyes & pulled Regina closer."

"Tyreese Blake." Remy said at random.

Emma froze, going pale. "H-How do you know that name?"

"I told you, you told me of your past."

Emma shrunk behind Regina & sniffled. "R-Regina, p-please."

Regina held Emma's hand & binded there fingers. "Remy, I think you should give Emma some space, she's only just gotten ahold of her life, I can't lose her again."

Remy nodded. "Emma, please call me when you get the chance, I'm staying at the inn."

Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hand & looked up as thunder rumbled in the sky, Emma dug her nails into Regina's hand scared & closed her eyes tight. Remy put her hand on Emma's arm & whispered. "Easy, do what you did when you were younger, or when you stayed at mine in Princeton."

"I don't know you" Emma grit her teeth making her voice come out like a growl.

"Sing the song."

Emma opened her eyes & frowned. "W-What do you know about the song."

"You used to sing it when there was a storm, even in the middle of work, you'd hum it. The night we kissed in the rain-"

"You don't dare speak of your fling with my girlfriend." Regina snapped.

"Maddy?" Emma spun & looked at Henry.

"Hey kid, how was school?"

"It was okay, Who's the lady that said she kissed you?"

"I-I don't know Henry, go inside, do your homework, please?"

Henry nodded & hugged his mothers then went inside.

"Who the hell was that, & why was he calling you Maddy?" Remy rose an eyebrow.

"That's none of your buisness, now, get out of this town by this time tomorrow, or, I'll put you in Jail for sexual abuse for a L.E.O!"

Remy frowned & left. Emma dropped against Regina & hugged her tight. "I love you 'Gina, I don't feel anything for her, only you & Henry are my life now, whoever I was before, does not matter."

Regina smiled & slid her arms around Emma.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the kitchen, listening to her iPod with her arms on the bench & her head resting on them, eyes closed. It was only 5:30 last time she checked, Regina was cooking.

Regina pulled an earphone out & leaned close, whispering in Emma's ear. "Time for food."

Emma groaned & sat up, slowly fluttering her eyes open. "Kiss?"

Regina smiled & placed a few kisses on Emma's neck, Emma turned in the chair, slowly kissing Regina's lips.

"Mmm, I love you 'Gina."

"I love you too Emma."

* * *

They ate in silence, Emma barely touched her food, They went to bed, Emma still silent. Regina slid into bed next to the blonde & pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight my sweet."

"Hm?" Emma's eyes slowly opened. "Night 'Gina." Emma rolled over, nuzzling her face into Regina's neck.

"You alright? W-What did that name mean?" Regina asked curiously.

"T-Tyreese was one of the fathers of a foster home I was at, h-he was the l-last one to rape me before I ran away. He followed me for a while, found me when I was staying at a half-way house, raped me, tied me up-" Emma's voice cracked. "-He did it too me for days."

Regina pulled Emma tight against her, kissing the top of her head. "Emma, no one will get you here, I'll protect you, I promise."

* * *

The next morning, after talking about Emma's past most the night, Emma got up before Regina's alarm & went downstairs, pouring a cup of coffee.

An hour later, Regina's alarm went off, she turned it off & looked around. "Em?" She got up, tying a robe around her & walked downstiars "Emma?"

"In here." Emma mumbled, looking out the kitchen window. She then spund & looked at Regina. "I'm thinking we leave this town, forget this life."

"Emma, as much as I'd love too, but, I'm the mayor, & this town, will be fucked without me."

Emma laughed & nodded. "How bout we go away for a weekend? Camping? Hiking, Kyaking?"

"Outdoors?"

Emma nodded. "Mhm."

"No."

Emma laughed. "Come on, 'Gina, Lets go away, get out of this town for a while"

"Nope, sorry, hate camping."

"ughhh." Emma pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes slightly bringing Regina's wall down.

"Emma." Regina warned.

"Fine!" Emma frowned lightly then went upstairs, getting back into bed, pulling the blankets over herself.

Regina rolled her eyes & sighed. "God, it's like having a five-year-old." She said to herself.

* * *

Emma felt the bed dip, & Regina slipped under the covers, snuggling close to the blonde. "I'm not going to work with you made at me."

"I'm not mad, I just thought it'd be fun to do something together, a-as a family."

"Emma, I agree, but, why do we have to leave town? Can't we do something in town?"

"Maybe, what are you thinking?"

"It's a surprise, we'll do it this weekend, I promise."

Emma smiled & nodded. "Lets pretend I'm still mad at you, I know Henry left, so we don't have to be quiet, I just want to stay with you."

Regina slid her arm around the blonde's waist & pulled her closer.

* * *

They made love a few times, Emma fell asleep around 2:30, Regina stayed awake & got up, showered & changed, then went downstairs, & started cleaning.

Emma woke at 3:00 as she heard Henry's feet on the stairs & groaned. "Oi, Kid, Enough with turning to an Elephant on the stairs!" Emma yelled.

Regina walked into the bedroom & slapped her ass. "Up. Now, I got coffee."

Emma sighed. "Where are my clothes?"

"Wherever you threw them, Dear."

"You threw them, & ripped my panties."

"Well, Well, got a problem, don't get your panties in a b-.. Oh wait, you got none." Regina chuckled & walked out. "Hurry up Swan!"

Emma pouted & frowned. "No more tonight!"

"We'll see!" Regina called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Emma got up, pulling a blanket around herself & walked into the guest room, grabbing clothes then walked into the bathroom & grabbed a towel, turning the shower on, she put the clothes & towel on the bench & dropped the blanket, getting into the shower. "Jesus, mother fucking.. Ugh!" Emma stepped out of the scolding water as Regina walked in.

"Oh, it's mostly hot, untill you turn the cold on, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes, & put the cold on. "Thanks Sherlock."

"Wow, I would of thought you atleast had memory to shower."

Emma frowned. "I just didn't think, okay."

* * *

Sitting at the table, eating a bit of pie, Emma watched Henry do his homework.

"Whatcha doin' there kid?"

"Homework, wanna help."

"Nope." Emma got up. "Hey, 'Gina, kid needs help with his homework."

"Oh, Emma, Why can't you?"

"Cause, I never went to school, I dropped out when I got bored with it & when things started happening at home." Regina looked over at the blonde & nodded.

"S-Sorry, I-I never knew. I'll help him."

Emma shrugged slowly & sighed, looking down, then started washing up.

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of the bed, talking on the phone when Emma walked in, Regina looked up & smiled, patting the spot beside her. Emma dropped beside her & sighed, laying back, swinging her legs, running her hand up Regina's back with a whisper. "Henry's in bed."

"Thank you" Regina said softly then focused back on her phone call. "Ruby, I'll see you for my coffee tomorrow."

Regina hang the phone up & put it on the bedside table. "I'm remembering something" Emma said with a gasp.

"What is it?" Regina asked, straddling Emma's thighs.

"I'm so sorry for going at your apple tree with a chainsaw Regina." Emma said softly. "I-I dunno what came over me."

"I'm sorry for hitting you with me car, I really, REALLY do apologize babe."

Emma leaned up, kissing Regina. "You called me babe." She smiled.

"I did, I feel good calling you mine."

"I feel great about it, Regina, tell me about myself."

"You love me, You LOVE when I make you cum, you love my apple pie, you l-"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Oh, You've been mine since the second you set foot in this town."

"Again, something I don't know, please?"

"You suck at cooking."

"Oh, I do?"

"Very much so." Regina chuckled.

"I make up for that in the cleaning & sex right?"

Regina laughed & nodded. "More then anything you are GREAT at pleasing me."

"Oh, Mayor Mills, I suggest I find that out for myself." Emma flipped them kissing Regina hard.

"We'll have time for that, I just.. Emma, we did it six times today, how can you not be tired?"

"I slept, remember."

"Well, I didn't."

"You don't want me?" Emma pouted, using puppy eyes.

Regina closed her eyes & leaned up, kissing Emma. "I do, so very much, but, n-not right now, okay, I mean, I want you, now, but-"

Emma burst into laughter. "I was kidding 'Gina, I understand, really. We don't have to do anything till you're ready."

Regina smiled & sighed in relief then kissed the blonde once more. "Sleep now?"

Emma nodded & crawled up the bed, shiming under the blankets. "I love you, goodnight."

"Night, my blonde savior."

"Hmm.. My queen." Emma smiled, cuddling up to Regina as she got into bed.

* * *

That weekend, as planned, Regina took Emma & Henry out, they went to the beach & had a picnic, Emma slowly regained her memory, & Emma fell more & more inlove with the brunette as she spent more time with her, Emma went back to being a sheriff & Henry graduated school, top of his class. His mothers were more then proud with him.

Henry moved in with his girlfriend Ava, once he turned 20.

Emma & Regina got married in the town square under fairylights in the moonlight.

They adopted a daughter a year later, named her 'Kaitlyn Rebecca Swan-Mills'.

* * *

_**A/N; The End. .-. I think... I couldn't think of anything else, sorry guy's. It's shiiittt, I know.. Talk later? R&R? Read my other fic's too? (:**_


End file.
